


Loose ends - Cabos sueltos

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Separation and Eventual Reunion, Slow Burn, Slowjobs, only explicit for the last chapter, slight PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - Durante tres latidos sus ojos se encontraron - océano azul y pólvora gris. Entonces todo el aliento se le escapó precipitadamente.<br/>Escuchó su propia voz incrédula, irreconociblemente áspera por el desuso:<br/>"¿Levi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose ends - Cabos sueltos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822957) by [ephieshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephieshine/pseuds/ephieshine). 



> Ésta historia fue escrita originalmente por ephieshine, éste es el primero de tres capítulos, trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas ya que los capítulos son bastante extensos, si la historia les gusta y pueden hacerlo dejen comentario a la autora para que siga escribiendo más historias tan bellas como ésta. Si encuentran algún error en la traducción o algo no les queda claro, siéntanse libre de decírmelo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Después de la derrota de los Titanes, la expansión más allá de las paredes es una tarea lenta y aprensiva. Se necesita tiempo para que las personas aceptan que los Titanes realmente se han ido, que la humanidad está a salvo una vez más. El lío político que se ha dejado atrás a raíz de los secretos expuestos de la familia real sólo sirve para impedir un mayor progreso en la recuperación de territorio en el mundo.

Hanji Zoe es nombrada el 14° Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento exactamente dos semanas después de la victoria de la humanidad, aunque bajo su mando, la Legión se convierte en un grupo de pioneros y exploradores, viajando incluso al más extremo de los ambientes para documentar las infinitas posibilidades para recuperar el mundo. (Tiene que decirse sin embargo, que la mayor parte de éste trabajo es realizado por Moblit, su ahora prometido, mientras Hanji cultiva su nueva fascinación con compuestos que se encuentran en las plantas exóticas, el desarrollo de una rama de la química que ella llama "orgánico".)

La mayoría de los miembros originales de la Legión de Reconocimiento permanecían, incluyendo al trío de Shiganshina, aunque Armin es uno de los primeros líderes de la facción política que prevé cursos de acción para la justa distribución de un nuevo territorio a los ciudadanos de clase media. Jean Kirchstein se unió a la Policía Militar, que trabaja en la reforma dinámica del sistema corrupto. Sasha Braus y Connie Springer se quedan en la Legión durante un año, a continuación, abrieron un acogedor restaurante, muy popular en las afueras de Muro María. La Legión frecuenta el restaurante, y Sasha está siempre más que dispuesta a servirles la carne con patatas al horno, el especial de la casa.

Erwin Smith, ahora más ampliamente celebrado que despreciado, se retiró en silencio; desapareció después de ofrecerle una despedida solamente al más cercano de sus camaradas. Es curioso que desapareciera justo después de la victoria, que no se quedara para saborear el triunfo por el que se había esforzado toda su vida adulta. Los rumores circularon por supuesto, en tiempos de paz la complacencia es el padre deseoso de las malas lenguas. Pero Erwin Smith no es llamado el más grande estratega de la humanidad por nada; él ha cubierto sus huellas bien, y durante años no ha habido rastro de él en absoluto.

 

* * *

Lo primero que hace Levi después de haber conseguido el permiso de la Legión de Reconocimiento es visitar el subterráneo. Hanji lo anima -no, casi lo fuerza, diciendo que necesita un descanso, necesita encontrar la paz, después de todo lo que ha pasado. (Él sospecha sin embargo, por una buena razón, que la verdadera razón por la que quiere que se vaya es para que ella pueda trabajar sin interrupción en su laboratorio sin él arrebatándole vasos sucios y llevando a cabo la limpieza.)

Amigos de su vida anterior guardan un espacio para él en el subterráneo, incluso después de todos estos años, lo que permite que sus escasas pertenencias se encuentren intactas, excepto por el tiempo. Entre ellas, en realidad sólo hay tres elementos que atesora, tres que realmente le preocupan.

Uno de ellos es un pañuelo, bordado en cursiva con las iniciales de su madre, KA. Un regalo de su padre para ella antes de que dejara de ir al burdel en el que había trabajado, dejándola con la pesada carga de un hijo bastardo y un corazón roto aún más pesado. Ella había muerto siete años después de la plaga que se había extendido a través del subterráneo, y Levi había tomado el pañuelo de su cadáver antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrojado a una fosa común. Él había observado como el cuerpo había caído como una muñeca de trapo, las extremidades torcidas en ángulos imposibles.

Los otros dos elementos son pequeños jarrones cerrados, pintura cruda astillada. La más pequeña es de caoba; el más grande, un color marrón claro. Con los años las pequeñas fisuras en la pintura han florecido, ramificándose intrincadamente sobre toda la superficies, pero la arcilla debajo estaba afortunadamente intacta.

Estas dos ollas contienen a Isabel y Farlan - por lo menos, los restos cremados que la Legión de Reconocimiento había logrado salvar. Sus cenizas habían sido dadas a Levi, porque no había nadie más a quien se las pudieran dar.

Levi tomó estos tres elementos con él. Después de consultar con Zackley, tiene permitido por el Estado dejar las paredes. Por primera vez, no porta el emblema de la Legión de Reconocimiento sobre sus hombros mientras pasa a través de las puertas.

Es una sensación de vacío.

\--

Él se da dos meses para encontrar la mejor ubicación.

Tomó su equipo con él; no es porque realmente le vaya a ayudar a escalar las montañas áridas o los acantilados rocosos, ni es porque tema estar fuera de los muros sin su maniobrabilidad. El equipo se ha convertido en una parte integral de él, sin embargo, una parte que sabe está íntimamente ligada con todo el dolor de su vida.

Ésta es la última vez, se dice a sí mismo. Ésta es la última vez que va a volar.

\--

Para su madre, el océano. Ella siempre había amado la sensación de tomar un baño, las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de tomarlos. Recuerda haber estado con ella en las aguas tibias, la bañera de metal oxidado; recuerda la propagación agraciada de su oscuro, sedoso cabello, flotando atemporal bajo la superficie. Él recuerda haber sido fascinado por su voz ronca, las cepas de canciones extranjeras haciendo eco contra las paredes de azulejos del baño del burdel.

Levi se toma su tiempo allí, sólo ya que está en la playa. Le da una mirada a la arena blanca y fina, al choque de las aguas espumosas, al brillo de la luz del sol reflejada en toda la vasta extensión. Se quita las botas, vadea en las aguas heladas y se fija con gran desconfianza en las extrañas criaturas verdes unidas a las rocas que retraen sus apéndices cuando las toca. Ignora la frialdad, el adormecimiento de sus pies, porque estos son pequeños precios por pagar.

Cuando la noche comienza a caer, él hace bolita el pañuelo y lo lanza al océano, mirando cómo se aleja, flotando intemporal en olas irregulares.

\--

Para Isabel y Farlan, los cielos. De las muchas cosas que le habían traído a Isabel alegría, surcar el aire era una de las más grandes. Aunque Farlan nunca había expresado el mismo entusiasmo, Levi sabía que el chico de cabello color arena hubiera querido estar con Isabel.

Le lleva quince días de caminata llegar a la cima de la montaña más alta que puede encontrar; en la cumbre, el viento sopla terriblemente duro, le alborota el pelo en una mala imitación de lo que solía hacer con Isabel. A continuación, una vasta extensión de verde: árboles crecidos refugiando criaturas del bosque. Él podía ver el Muro María, lejano y pequeño en la distancia.

Él destapó los jarrones, esparciendo sus cenizas al viento implacable – Les dejó volar libres otra vez.

:: ~ ::

Él no se queda lejos de la Legión de Reconocimiento por mucho tiempo. Él no sabe qué más hacer - no ha conocido nada más allá de la Legión en más de una década.

Hanji se complace de tenerlo de vuelta, ayudando a entrenar a los cadetes cuando se necesita su experiencia. Los nuevos niños son diferentes: son complacientes, son débiles, y no tienen ningún sentido de unidad. Ellos no sienten la necesidad de ser más rápidos y más fuertes, porque bueno -

"¿Por qué siquiera importa?", Uno le dice sarcástico después de fallar una maniobra básica. "No hay más Titanes alrededor."

Levi se le queda mirando, y los alumnos que son un poco más inteligente retroceden lejos de la furia que él emana.

Más tarde, obtiene una disculpa entrecortada del muchacho, sin duda, por órdenes de Hanji.

Pero en realidad, Levi no está del todo seguro del por qué el cadete se está disculpando.

\--

Se pone inquieto por la noche; medianoche va y viene, pero el sueño es perpetuamente elusivo.

Solía ser fácil: él se metería a la oficina de Erwin (porque Erwin dormía poco, y salía de su oficina incluso menos), descansaría en el duro sofá de allí que vino a servir como segunda cama para Levi. Erwin nunca dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera la primera vez pocos días después de que Leví había apuntado una cuchilla a la garganta y cortado su piel. El rayado tranquilo de la pluma de Erwin, el crujido seco del pergamino - le arrullaba en un estado de paz, llevándose tanto los pensamientos intrusivos como el vacío lejos de su mente.

Se había convertido en un hábito; esos días se encuentra a sí mismo en la puerta de la oficina del comandante, la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de que él se dé cuenta, y recuerda que Erwin no ha puesto un pie aquí en más de un año.

A veces se va, las manos apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza mientras camina de vuelta a su habitación que pequeñas medias lunas rojas aparecen en sus palmas la mañana siguiente. Otras veces empuja para abrir la puerta, sabiendo que no es probable que Hanji esté en la oficina cuando puede estar en su laboratorio. Se sienta en el sofá familiar, en los conocidos cojines duros, en el cuarto familiar, pero lo único que se puede escuchar es su propia respiración, y el sonido le hace temblar, hace que sus dedos se enrosquen en garras contra la tapicería de terciopelo, pero eso no hace que ellos dejen de temblar y temblar -

Él se va antes de que Hanji puede volver y encontrarlo temblando en su oficina.

\--

Hay un banquete en Sina para celebrar el segundo aniversario de la derrota de los Titanes. Levi es invitado en calidad de invitado de honor, y de alguna manera Hanji le convence de asistir.

Lo lamenta en el momento en que sale del carro, cuando el tacón de su bota hace clic contra el mármol blanco pulido - _estándar_ , piensa sin escasez de disgusto, _de Sina_. Un solo pie cuadrado de esto probablemente podría alimentar a una familia de tres personas durante una semana en el subterráneo.

A pesar de que es su culpa que él esté aquí, Hanji lo deja con poco más que un gesto de la mano, y Moblit corre tras ella para detenerla de ir a hacer vivisección a los nobles. Levi se instala en un rincón de la sala de baile, cogiendo una copa de uno de los innumerables servidores de fresado. Él no sabe lo que hay en él, sólo que quema, mientras baja por su garganta. Él tiene sólo unos minutos de paz.

"Eres Levi, ¿verdad? ¿El más fuerte la Humanidad? "

Alto, extremidades mal proporcionadas. Una mata sucia de pelo rojo. Levi le mira desinteresadamente.

"Es un honor conocerlo - He oído hablar mucho de usted," dice, y hay algo extrañamente familiar en la forma en que sonríe, ojos color avellana le miran con reverencia. El joven le ofrece la mano, sólo para retractarse torpemente cuando Levi le ignora. Sus ojos están ansiosos; sin inmutarse, continúa, "¿Podría usted hablarme acerca de su pelea con el titán Femenino? Escuché que usted y la chica mitad japonesa -¿Mika? ¿Mikaso? - ¡Ustedes dos eran increíbles! "

Hay una pequeña multitud empezando a escuchar; ojos hambrientos, hambrientos de historias acerca de los monstruos derrotados. Miran a Levi como si fuera una presa - o peor, como si fuera el entretenimiento. A un lado, Hanji parece haberse dado cuenta; ella dejó de hablar de las canulaciones vénulas con el pálido noble a su lado, y hay una sombría preocupación en sus ojos.

Levi se empuja lejos de la pared, copa semivacía en mano. Se inclinó al oído del joven.

"Si quieres oír historias, te voy a contar historias. Te contaré cómo los Titanes se comieron a nuestros soldados, rasgaron sus miembros fuera de sus cuerpos, cómo compañeros veían a sus camaradas morir, gritando de agonía. La forma en que clamaron por misericordia, gritando y rogando en sus últimos momentos en este mundo. Porque esas son las historias que conozco. Esas son las historias de _todos_ los soldados conocen. Pero esas no son las historias que deseas escuchar, ¿verdad? "

Él se aleja, notando la palidez del rostro del joven. Notando las expresiones horrorizadas de los otros nobles que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para oír. Satisfacción corre a través de él, vacía y fría y dura cuando comienza a alejarse.

"No era mi intención ofenderlo, señor," viene la voz del joven, delgada. Sumisa. "Es sólo que... mi hermana mayor siempre habló muy bien de usted. No estoy seguro de si la recuerda, pero - ella estaba en su equipo. Se llamaba Petra."

Levi se congela, y un escalofrío corre a través de él.

El salón de baile desaparece - todo lo que puede ver es el bosque, enormes árboles por todas partes. Suave, luz filtrada iluminando el cadáver destrozado de Petra, con los ojos vacíos – así como el lejano grito de la animada, graciosa chica -

Petra, manos entrelazadas juntas con alegría mientras ella asiente - _¡Sí, sí - gracias, señor!_ –porque se unirá al escuadrón de Levi -

Petra, peleando y riendo con Auruo a caballo, mientras galopan a través del campo de entrenamiento, sin prestar atención a las grietas en el suelo -

Petra, la determinación sombría en su rostro mientras se balancea hacia abajo, espadas centelleando a través de la carne de Titán -

Petra, de rodillas al otro lado del cuerpo del soldado, con brillantes lágrimas en los ojos y tristeza en su voz cuando le dice a Levi, _Está muerto. No pude salvarlo_ -

Petra, diciéndole a Eren que había tomado la decisión correcta al confiar en ellos.

"...deseaba saber cómo había muerto, o al menos cómo había capturado a su asesino, señor. En verdad, quiero decir sin ofender. "

El salón de baile regresa lentamente entre manchas nebulosas. Levi se queda mirando a la huella de sus labios en el borde de la copa. Él se siente enfermo. Hay pequeñas ondas en el líquido ambarino – él obliga a su mano a estar quieta, la fuerza de nuevo bajo su control antes de hablar.

"Era uno de los mejores soldados que he tenido el privilegio de dirigir. Sus contribuciones fueron inmensas. Su legado no será olvidado." Las palabras suenan huecas incluso a sus oídos. Sin significado para la niña cuya sonrisa nunca adornará una habitación de nuevo.

Él escucha al niño - el hermano de Petra - con reconocimiento en su voz, pero las palabras pasan a través de él _\- cortan_ a través de él como esas hojas a través de la nuca de un Titán -

Él se va tan pronto como el niño se marcha, mantiene la compostura hasta que estáé fuera y lejos de la mansión. Con nadie más que la luna y las estrellas para presenciarlo, la copa de vino cae de sus manos, haciéndose añicos. El líquido se derrama sobre el mármol blanco, oscuro como la sangre en la luz de la luna pálida.

Él no puede detener el temblor.

:: ~ ::

Es otro año antes de que empiece a darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Él sabe que Erwin está fuera de los muros, porque si estuviera dentro de ellos Levi hubiera escuchado al menos algunos murmullos sobre su paradero, su condición.

Él sabe que es estúpido. Él _sabe_ que no hay más Titanes, _sabe_ que Erwin debe estar seguro, _sabe_ que Erwin es más que capaz de defenderse de la mera vida silvestre, incluso si tiene solamente un brazo -

Sin embargo, no puede sofocar los temores.

No puedo parar de preguntarse si el dolor fantasma de Erwin ha persistido (semanas después del incidente, había tenido un dolor tan severo que Levi había tenido que quedarse con él esas pocas noches), si está teniendo problemas para encontrar comida (con su único brazo), si él es capaz de preparar la comida (Erwin no había cocinado ni un solo día en su vida militar), si él está teniendo movimientos intestinales regulares -

Él _no puede_ anular la temores, porque había estado al lado de Erwin durante más de una década, protegiéndolo, y la única vez que lo había dejado había sido el tiempo en que Erwin había perdido un brazo y casi muerto.

"Parece que estás preocupado por él," Hanji dice en uno de sus raros momentos de sobriedad. Ella levanta la vista de su maldito brebaje del día: un marrón, burbujeante líquido en un frasco redondeado.

"No estoy preocupado," Levi ataca. Un reflejo. "¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado por el imbécil de mierda?"

Hanji suspira, aunque es probable que vaya dirigido a su brebaje, que de repente dejó de burbujear. "Mira, Levi, si estás tan preocupado por él, te puedo decir dónde ha ido, siempre y cuando lo mantengas para ti mismo. O yo te haré saber la próxima vez que venga. "

Él olvidó de su fingida indiferencia. "¿Él viene?"

Detrás de sus lentes manchados, Hanji rueda los ojos por la rapidez de su respuesta. "Por supuesto que sí. De vez en cuando, de todos modos - para reponer sus necesidades. ¿Crees que él utiliza hojas como papel de baño o algo así? "

Las entrañas de Levi dan un vuelco de asco, y su expresión facial provoca una risa en Hanji.

Pero si Erwin había regresado, ¿por qué no había visitado a Levi? ¿Por qué no había habido noticias de él en absoluto? Seguramente al menos un soldado que no había jurado guardar el secreto, lo habría visto; la noticia debería haber corrido como la pólvora. ¿Había hablado con los demás, y no con Levi?

Las entrañas de Levi temblaron de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón completamente diferente.

"¡Mierda, caliente, caliente!" Exclama Hanji de repente, casi dejando caer el frasco. El líquido está en ebullición de nuevo; Hanji parece encantada a pesar del molesto enrojecimiento de su piel quemada. "¡Moblit, toma el éter! ¡Rápido! "

Levi sale antes de que Hanji pueda incendiar todo el laboratorio con él dentro.

\--

La actitud de la población en general hacia la Legión de Reconocimiento había cambiado rápidamente después de que los Titanes fueron erradicados. Los civiles - los ciudadanos de clase media, los agricultores y los nobles por igual - finalmente vieron el resultado de décadas de trabajo, el resultado final de todas las muertes que todos en un momento habían considerado inútiles y en vano.

A su regreso de la expedición final, la Legión de Reconocimiento había sido recibida con aplausos estridentes y elogios sin fin. Los soldados más jóvenes habían estado desbordados de energía en el culto a los héroes - pero para los veteranos, era poco menos que una bofetada en la cara por cada vez que habían vuelto, corazones ya pesados con dolor por los compañeros caídos sólo para encontrarse con abucheos y amenazas, a veces incluso la comida podrida lanzada en su dirección.

Para Levi, lo que no podía perdonar era cómo los comuneros habían señalado a Erwin, llamándole monstruo, inhumano, despiadado. Sin embargo, ellos nunca lo entendieron - jamás lo entenderían. Erwin es celebrado ahora, visto como el líder resiliente, indestructible que había liderado el triunfo de la humanidad.

Oh, pero Levi había sabido todo el tiempo que Erwin era fácil de romper.

\--

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, y todos los demás oficiales ayudaron a preparar una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Hanji, y sólo llegó a tiempo porque Moblit la atrajo lejos del laboratorio con las menciones de un nuevo compuesto prometedor que habían encontrado en la zona intermareal fuera de la costa.

Ella parpadea como un búho detrás de sus gruesas gafas de laboratorio cuando gritan "¡Sorpresa!" y salen de detrás de armarios y escritorios y las puertas del armario.

Un grupo de cadetes la abordaron, marchando hacia ella con la tarta de cumpleaños en cuya cima descansaban treinta y cinco velas encendidas. El canto estridente estalla poco después, y Levi murmura sombríamente a Mikasa, "Las pequeñas mierdas ya se metieron en el alcohol."

Pero la fiesta continúa sin ningún inconveniente. Hanji ríe histéricamente después de su quinto trago de cumpleaños de algo que Armin dijo, y pronto Moblit está tratando de evitar que se caiga. Los cadetes están bebiendo libremente, bailando con la música de la nueva era que Leví no puede aguantar. Mikasa le sonríe, compungida antes que Eren le jale lejos en la pista de baile.

Levi no se une; se mantiene a un lado, copa en mano. Cuando comienzan los brindis, deseando a Hanji una vida larga y próspera y alabándola como uno de los comandantes más ingeniosos a la fecha, Levi se queda mirando el borde de su vaso. Completamente inmóvil.

Ociosamente, se imagina si Erwin sonreiría tan brillantemente como Hanji.

\--

Más tarde, Hanji le susurra a Moblit, su expresión sólo un poco devastada, "¿Así que en realidad no encontraron el antioxidante anémona?"

\--

Es casi el amanecer cuando terminan de limpiar.

Eren está borracho como el infierno, y Mikasa le da a Levi las buenas noches apresurada antes de que ella y Armin le sujeten, dejando a Levi con sólo con Hanji y Moblit. Hay regalos en una mesa, cajas y tarjetas de todos los tamaños y formas para Hanji, que ha mantenido su reputación como una excéntrica, pero confiable y amable líder.

Actualmente, sin embargo, ella está riendo para sí misma en el sofá, cuidando su enésima bebida; su prometido, por quien Levi nunca ha sentido más pena, parece agotado mientras limpia la esquina de la habitación en la que alguien había estado enfermo.

"Aquí," dice Levi, sin contemplaciones dejando caer un sobre en sus manos. Ella acepta con un hipo, terminando la copa antes de volver su atención a ello.

Cuando Hanji abre el regalo de Levi, su sonrisa se desvanece. Moblit mira hacia arriba, frunce el ceño hacia Levi, sin comprender.

"Esto es..." Ella toma la fotografía de la esquina superior, pellizcándola cuidadosamente entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. "Esa vieja foto de Erwin, ¿no es así?"

"Una copia. Lo encontré en sus posesiones - hay un lugar en Mitras ahora donde se pueden hacer copias de fotos." Duda, sin saber qué decir cuando Hanji de calma -. Ella nunca está tan tranquila. "No es mucho, lo sé -"

"No," murmura, retirando la humedad de sus ojos. Levi no sabe hacia dónde mirar. "Lo es todo."

Es una imagen de los antiguos funcionarios de la Legión de Reconocimiento que Erwin solía mantener en su cajón. Levi la había encontrado un día durante la limpieza, y desde entonces Hanji siempre se había burlado de Erwin acerca de ser un tonto sentimental.

Erwin al centro, con Mike y Dita a su izquierda, Hanji y Levi, frunciendo el ceño porque no había querido salir en la foto, a su derecha; ligeramente por detrás de ellos, Nanaba, Eld, Auruo, y la pequeña Petra, que tiene que pararse en la puntas de sus pies para ver por encima de los hombros de Hanji. La yegua de Dita está masticando en su pañuelo, y su rostro está encendida con diversión mientras trata de tirar lejos de ella. Mike no está mirando a la cámara, el cuerpo en ángulo hacia Nanaba como un girasol buscando su luz; Nanaba sonriendo, la cara compungida pero muy contenta.

Se ven tan vivos que es difícil creer que se han ido todos, salvo él mismo, Hanji, y Erwin.

Sólo, a veces Levi se olvida de que Erwin sigue vivo.

:: ~ ::

Se arrastra sobre  él. No se da cuenta hasta que Mikasa le señala, después de todo él nunca ha ido a beber con ellos, ni siquiera cuando Jean fue ascendido a Líder de escuadrón del distrito Stohess.

 El alcohol hace las cosas peor, hace que el temblor sea más difícil de controlar. Hace que los recuerdos emerjan con mayor facilidad, hace que algo tan simple como el rojo de la bufanda de Mikasa provoque una gran cantidad de imágenes en su mente - _las manos ensangrentadas que le alcanzan - bocas abiertas - músculo expuesto -_

Lo mantiene dentro.

"Incluso si tienes veinte ahora, sigues siendo una mocosa para mí," le miró con el ceño fruncido, no sin gran cariño. Y luego se le escapó sin él darse cuenta - "Erwin nunca salía con nosotros, ese viejo."

Su mandíbula se cierra de golpe. Se ha vuelto demasiado cómodo, a veces deja que las cosas se deslicen en torno a esta chica. Son similares, de alguna manera - tercos, contundentes, leales.

Mikasa lo mira entonces - en realidad lo mira con la comprensión floreciendo en esos oscuros y penetrantes ojos suyos. Sin embargo, ella no dice nada, y Levi lo aprecia más de lo que ella podría saber.

Ella mira hacia otro lado, le ofrece a su yegua un terrón de azúcar mientras él ajusta la brida, asegurándose de que las riendas no están enredadas.

"¿Saldrás?", Pregunta, manteniendo la voz casual.

"Sólo a los campos." Los que están fuera de los muros, los que Mikasa sabe que frecuenta esos días.

"Está bien." Ella vacila, la mano cepillado nariz de la yegua. "Sólo... podrás dejarnos saber, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuando llegue el momento? "

Sus labios se tensan. Él prepara sus manos sobre la silla de montar, balanceando su torso con practicada gracia. Mikasa se mueve ligeramente hacia un lado, aun bloqueando la salida del establo. "Hanji se olvidará de sus informes de mierda si no se lo recuerdo. Ella va a dejar el quemador encendido en el laboratorio o alguna mierda tonta como eso. Ella se  olvidará de dormir. Ella va a comer mierda, y luego no ser capaz de cagar por una semana. Ella va - "

"Heichou" Mikasa lo corta, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que él le ha dicho que no es más su capitán. "Hanji tiene a Moblit para cuidar de ella. Usted no está realmente pensando en ella, ¿verdad? "

El clava sus talones. El caballo resopla, empuja pasado a Mikasa.

-

Las nubes se cuelgan bajo, proyectando sombras que se ciernen sobre las hierbas amarillentas; pequeñas gotas de lluvia se clavan en su piel. El frío ha dejado sus manos entumecidas, pero él no puede controlar los movimientos irregulares de su yegua si están temblando.

Mientras la insta a medio galope y levanta las caderas de la silla de montar, el viento cardando a través de su pelo, su pulso acelerado, casi se siente como si estuviera volando de nuevo.

\--

Levi tiene la sensación de que Hanji lo sabe, tan pronto como entra en la oficina del comandante.

"Te ves como una mierda," dice sin rodeos antes de que pueda decir nada. "¿Por qué sigues despierta?"

Hanji sonríe a pesar de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, los codos apoyados en la mesa. "Progreso con el antioxidante. Con esto, es posible que podamos evitar que - "

"Deberías dormir," le interrumpe. Pero él no hace ningún movimiento para irse.

Ella lo mira durante unos largos momentos, luego suspira, reclinándose en la silla. "Te vas, ¿verdad?"

Él no contesta. En cambio, él avanza hacia adelante, recoge el marco de imagen que se encuentra en su desordenado escritorio; la más reciente adición a su desorden.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que regresó?"

"Hace casi un año," murmura Hanji. "El tiempo entre visitas se ha vuelto más largo."

Desde la última vez, Levi no ha sacado el tema, no tanto como para mencionar a Erwin excepto por ese desliz con Mikasa. Coloca el marco de regreso en el escritorio, mira a Hanji, ambas miradas encontradas.

"Dijiste que sabes dónde está."

\--

Ella le da el mapa - una pieza desgastada de pergamino que muestra el sucio garabato zurdo de Erwin.

"Es todo lo que dejó con nosotros", dice ella, compungida. "Yo ni siquiera sé qué tan preciso es, porque nunca hemos tratado de encontrarlo."

"Gracias," dice simplemente, doblando el pergamino ligeramente antes de guardarlo.

Justo cuando está a punto de salir, Hanji habla de nuevo.

"¿Estás enojado con él por dejarnos? ¿Por dejarte a ti? "

"No," dice, automáticamente, a continuación vacila. Su mano, apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, está totalmente quieta; bajo control. Dice, con más firmeza: "No. Es sólo algo que necesito para mí mismo. Para concluir."

 

* * *

Siempre es ruidoso por las mañanas, gaviotas estridentes y las olas que se estrellan sirven para despertar Erwin al amanecer. No le importa sin embargo; aprecia que puede disfrutar de la belleza de la salida del sol todos los días, con vistas a una interminable extensión de agua en la que bailan los débiles rayos de luz solar.

Los primeros días aquí fueron difíciles. La puesta en marcha del jardín, el ajuste del sistema de filtración de agua, la reparación de la antigua casa de campo abandonada a un nivel utilizable - con su único brazo, ha sido una lucha. Pero valió la pena la lucha por ahora poder llamar a esta meseta que había visto en los libros de su padre su casa.

Él no hace más un seguimiento del tiempo, simplemente vive día a día con la subida y bajada de las mareas, la luna creciente y menguante. Así que no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado lejos de la civilización, cuando hay un fuerte golpe en su puerta.

Le toma un momento para darse cuenta de que el curso de acción apropiado es responder a la puerta. Vacila, retrae la mano que había llegado a un cuchillo de cocina en su mostrador.

Hay otro golpe en la puerta, esta vez más fuerte, insistente.

Él no tiene una mirilla por la cual se pueda mirar, porque nunca espera tener compañía, así que con cautela, abre la puerta.

Durante tres latidos sus ojos se encontraron - océano azul y pólvora gris. Entonces todo el aliento se le escapó precipitadamente.

Escuchó su propia voz incrédula, irreconociblemente áspera por el desuso:

"¿Levi?"


End file.
